Le Morveux
by COC
Summary: Traduction de Hebi-san. Byakuya Kuchiki fut l'élève d'Ukitake, puis son collègue, et ensuite... ?


THE BRAT

Le morveux

Ukitake avait tout juste assez de temps pour esquiver l'attaque. Il avait même pensé, une seconde avant de réagir, qu'il était impossible qu'il s'empale sur cette épée. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Des années et des années d'entraînement avaient effacé toute frontière existant entre ses pensées et ses actions.

Donc, à la place, il virevolta hors de portée, brandit à son tour sa propre épée et …

… Rata !

Tousen recula de quelques pas. Ukitake observa le sombre ex-capitaine le front coupé de rides profondes.

Puis cela le frappa comme un coup de massue, et alors qu'il combattait pour la réprimer, il se sentit tomber sur les genoux, toussant. Une fois encore il était terrassé par sa maladie. Ses blanches mains tremblantes étaient éclaboussées de sang, fermement appuyées contre le sol dans la tentative désespérée de ne pas tomber.

« J'aurais préféré une autre solution pour ça » entendit-il son ancien collègue dire comme à travers un épais brouillard, et Ukitake secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Cela ne marcha pas. « Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Ukitake-taichou. Vous continuez à vous dressez sur mon chemin, et la justice ne peut permettre une telle gêne. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cela. »

Plissant les yeux, l'homme aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux à travers sa frange, observant d'un air à la fois douloureux et fasciné l'autre shinigami qui levait son arme. Tousen frappa. Ukitake n'avait pas le temps de réagir. Pas le temps du tout.

Flashback 

Ukitake avait tout juste assez de temps pour esquiver l'attaque. Il recula rapidement et observa son opposant qui faisait de même.

« Vous vous améliorez » félicita-t-il le jeune homme, qui lui jeta un regard semblant signifier « _Evidemment, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?_ »

Le jeune héritier de la famille Kuchiki prenait soin de lui depuis trois mois à présent, et pas une seule fois, durant ces trois mois, le morveux n'avait agi au-delà de son statut. Ukitake savait que beaucoup de gens enviaient le jeune homme. Byakuya était né avec tout ce que quelqu'un de sensé pouvait vouloir : pouvoir, force, richesse (A un tel point que l'argent n'avait pratiquement aucune valeur pour lui. Il avait vu de nombreuses fois Byakuya laisser derrière lui ses possessions les plus précieuses sans même y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir), et bien sûr beauté.

Même Ukitake avait admis que le jeune homme était d'une beauté frappante. Il ne devait avoir aucun problème (ou d'un autre côté beaucoup trop de problèmes) avec les filles.

« _Pauvre morveux…_ » Pensa-t-il avec un sourire affecté.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais fut interrompu par le goût du sang. Il se sentit soudainement pris de vertige et le monde se mit à tourner. Il haleta une fois, et puis la toux vint si soudainement qu'il en fut lui-même surpris. D'habitude, il était averti avant mais… Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il était sur les genoux. Il pouvait sentir le sang chaud inonder sa bouche, il ne pouvait plus respirer… Le monde devint noir.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, la nuit était déjà tombée sur la forêt. Il était appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, enveloppé dans un… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une sorte de vêtement ?

« Vous avez soif ? »

Il cligna des yeux, et les leva vers la voix. Byakuya se dirigeait vers lui, sans chemise et une tasse d'eau dans sa main. Ce morveux, pensa-t-il avec une sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine, personne à part lui n'aurait pris une tasse pour un exercice d'entraînement dans la forêt. Trop grand seigneur pour boire dans quelque chose d'autre que des tasses préparées par sa propre main de noble.

« Oui, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix âpre et rauque, blessant sa gorge déjà douloureuse.

Aussi gracieusement que sa noble naissance l'exigeait, le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant lui, lui offrant la tasse d'eau en s'inclinant.

« Merci, » fit-il en lui souriant chaudement. Byakuya secoua la tête en réponse, son visage irrémédiablement impassible alors qu'il regardait l'autre shinigami. L'eau était fraîche et apaisante, et alors qu'il n'en faisait lentement qu'une gorgée, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de soulagement.

« Votre vêtem… » Commença-t-il alors qu'il baissait la tasse et qu'il rouvrait les yeux, mais il stoppa en trouvant le visage de Byakuya à quelques doigts du sien. Ses calmes yeux gris le dévisageaient avec une telle intensité que son esprit se trouva soudainement complètement vide.

Puis, lentement, si douloureusement lentement, le jeune shinigami réduisit la distance entre eux, et Jushirô sentit les lèvres du garçon toucher les siennes. C'était doux et chaste, juste un peu plus qu'un baiser, et cela laissait déjà le capitaine complètement hors d'haleine. Complètement abruti aussi. Son cœur martelait sauvagement dans sa poitrine.

Aussi doucement qu'avant, Byakuya se redressa. Ukitake cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés.

L'héritier des Kuchiki rencontra son regard fixe uniment.

« Vous avez du sang sur la lèvre. »

« Oh… »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il n'était même pas foutu de penser, laissé seul sans aucune formalité par les mots…

« Allons-y. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

Byakuya l'aida à se relever et tout deux firent leur chemin à travers la forêt.

Ukitake s'était toujours demandé ce que ce baiser signifiait. Pas une seule fois après ça Byakuya n'avait montré quelconque inclinaison pour refaire quelque chose du même genre, et même après des années, après que le morveux soit devenu un homme et qu'Ukitake lui ait demandé des informations à ce propos, tout ce que l'autre homme lui avait répondu était : « J'étais curieux. »

A propos de quoi, il ne l'avait jamais spécifié.

Fin du Flashback 

Quelque chose le heurta brutalement sur le côté, l'envoyant bouler loin de l'endroit que visait l'arme de Tousen. Toussant toujours, il serra les poings et implora pour que sa maladie, juste pour cette fois, lui donne du temps. A sa plus grande surprise, cela fonctionna. La pression dans ses poumons s'atténua, et lentement mais sûrement, la toux s'apaisa. Haletant, il regarda vers où il était agenouillé quelques instants plus tôt : là, un autre homme se tenait, son beau visage reflétant une expression glaciale et ses cheveux noirs flottant dans le vent (parce qu'il le valait bien… ).

« Byakuya… »

Le capitaine comme le traître l'ignorèrent alors qu'il luttait pour se lever. S'agitant comme un nouveau-né alors qu'il tendait la main vers son bien-aimé zanpakuto, Sogyo no Kotowari, il prit de nombreuses et profondes respirations pour reprendre son aplomb. Mais quand il eut assez repris ses sens pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant lui, il se figea.

Il regarda fixement les deux zanpakutos ennemis. Suivit le scintillement des lames d'un regard absent : Tout d'abord, l'acier luisant de Senbonsakura qui était fermement planté dans la poitrine de Tousen, et puis aussi le zanpakuto de l'homme à la peau sombre, Suzumushi, que celui-ci tenait enfoncer dans…

« Byakuya… » S'entendit-il chuchoter, alors que son regard fixe ne se détachait pas de l'endroit où le terrible fil de lame de Suzumushi était enfoui, c'est-à-dire l'estomac du Seigneur Kuchiki.

Byakuya fit soudain faire un arc à son épée, et pendant un moment l'air se peignit du liquide rouge qui scintillait dans la pâle lueur du soleil d'hiver. Tousen s'écroula sur le sol. Mort. Le zanpakuto qui était enfoncé dans l'estomac du Seigneur Kuchiki tomba au sol, et il vit Byakuya s'agripper à son estomac à l'endroit où était la blessure.

Ses membres étaient lourds et disgracieux, mais toujours est-il qu'Ukitake réussit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à parcourir la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, et à rattraper à temps l'autre homme dans ses bras lorsqu'il tomba. Les deux poids ainsi additionnés donnaient un résultat trop grand pour que son corps continue à le soutenir, et ils s'écroulèrent dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol.

Byakuya était lourd dans ses bras.

« Je vais vous emmenez voir Unohana, » promit-il, et il tira l'autre homme vers lui. Il suspendit le bras de Byakuya autour de son cou et le hissa vers le haut. Une fois encore, il maudit son faible corps alors que celui-ci bronchait et qu'il s'affaissait à nouveau. Trop faible. Il était trop faible… Toujours trop diablement faible pour aider ceux qui le soignaient. Kaien… Et maintenant son dernier ami fukutaichou. Son…

« Ils seront bientôt là, » chuchota-t-il, forçant sa voix pour qu'elle soit ferme et ceci même si le doute envahissait son cœur, menaçant de l'étouffer.

Byakuya sourit.

Jushirô sentit son cœur se glacer. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Byakuya sourire… Et le voir faire ça maintenant lui envoyait un frisson alarmé tout le long du dos.

« S'il vous plait, ne faîtes pas ça… » S'entendit-il chuchoter, resserrant sa prise sur le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé Ukitake-san… » Dit l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène dans un souffle peiné, et en toussant une ou deux fois, éclaboussant ses lèvres de perles rouges. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de sourire.

Désespéré par ce sourire qu'il voulait faire disparaître, Ukitake se courba doucement et goûta ces lèvres tachées de sang avec ses propres froides lèvres. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Byakuya pousser un hoquet de surprise contre ses lèvres, puis lui rendre son baiser avec bienveillance.

« Ils seront bientôt là… » Chuchota Ukitake contre les autres lèvres, toujours goûtant le souffle si peu profond de l'autre du bout de la langue.

« Oui… » Acquiesça l'autre homme, mais son regard semblait dire : « _…Mais pas à temps…_ »

Ils tremblaient tous les deux de froid et d'épuisement, sans mentionner la trace de maladie, Ukitake étreignit plus fermement l'autre homme, essayant de lui transmettre n'importe quel résidu de chaleur que son corps et son reiatsu possédaient encore. Même quand il sentit que l'autre corps devenait plus lourd dans son étreinte… Même quand il sentit le sang rouge et chaud qui ruisselait hors de lui et se mêlait à la fine couche de neige qui revêtait le sol.

Alors que l'autre respirait calmement, toujours aussi lentement, Ukitake se trouva incapable de regarder le corps dans ses bras. A la place, il le serra plus fort contre son cœur, fixant d'un regard perdu le zanpakuto qui était couché sur le flanc à côté de son maître.

Le scintillement de la lame s'était à présent terni. Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucune vie. Elle n'était rien de plus que de l'acier sans âme, sans vie, à cet instant.

Alors que sa force baissait doucement et que le monde se teintait de noir et devenait flou, alors qu'il tombait doucement dans l'inconscience, il n'entendit jamais les cris des personnes qui approchaient.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Le monde semblait doucement faire son retour alors qu'il émergeait. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il fut certain de toujours être dans son lit, dans son propre appartement, puis il sentit le parfum ô combien trop familier de l'hôpital. Soupirant intérieurement, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, gémissant alors que le grand soleil le transperçait et lui faisait venir les larmes aux yeux. Il les referma vite.

« Ju-san, » fit une voix familière à ses côtés, « tu es réveillé ? »

« Oui… » Murmura-t-il, touchant son front du bout des doigts. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Où voudrais-tu être ? »

« Dans mon propre lit bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je fais à l'… ? » Sa voix se perdit alors que la mémoire ressurgissait, et soudainement un flot d'émotion lui serra la gorge. « … Byakuya… »

« Ouais, le morveux est de mauvaise humeur, c'est sûr… Je crois pas qu'il aime les hôpitaux, Ju-san, il n'arrête pas de fixer tout le monde d'un air menaçant, m'enfin bon, c'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps, ne ? » Shunsui eut un petit rire étouffé et retourna s'affaler dans sa chaise.

« Il est… vivant… ? » Jushirô inspira brusquement, luttant déjà pour sortir de son lit.

« Biyakuya ? Ouaip. Unohana-san a dit que c'était tout juste, mais… »

Quoique son vieil ami dise d'autre, Ukitake ne l'entendit pas, il avait déjà trébuché hors de son lit, et couru hors de la chambre. Un membre de la quatrième division glapit et laissa tomber le plateau qu'elle portait quand le capitaine de la treizième division fusa de sa chambre d'hôpital, un sourire fou de joie sur les lèvres. Il fit une pause à l'extérieur de la chambre que Byakuya avait utilisée la dernière fois qu'il avait été hospitalisé, sachant bien qu'Unohana l'avait sûrement mis à l'intérieur de nouveau. C'était une femme très organisée.

Il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, mais hésita quand il entendit des voix provenant de l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Tu sais, Byakuya, il y a d'autres façons de sauver les gens qu'en se faisant régulièrement poignardé à leur place, » entendit-il la voix facilement reconnaissable d'Ichigo Kurosaki dire d'un ton pincé.

« Ichigo ! »

« Ouch ! Nom de Dieu, Rukia ?! Arrête de me frapper ! »

Grimaçant à la fois d'amusement et de nervosité, le capitaine aux cheveux blancs fit glisser la porte. A l'intérieur de la chambre, le temps semblait soudain s'être arrêté. Deux paires d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en même temps. Apparemment, la jeune Kuchiki et le garçon Ryoka avaient commencé depuis un petit moment un concours de grimaces, si possible accompagné d'un coup ou deux.

L'homme assis dans le lit avait le même visage sans expression que d'habitude, et Ukitake n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de rencontrer ce regard glacial que maintenant.

« Ichigo, viens, » claqua la voix de Rukia, prenant un ton plus doux alors qu'elle traînait le garçon ahuri hors de la chambre.

« Qu… Attends ! Rukia, pourquoi… ? » Entendit-il Ichigo protester, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui, laissant les deux capitaines seuls. La chambre redevint silencieuse, et en même temps que le silence grandit la tension, et Ukitake put presque en sentir le poids sur ses épaules.

Il bougea doucement, avançant vers l'autre homme qui reposait dans son lit. Biyakuya le suivait du regard, semblant aussi calme que d'habitude, mais Ukitake ne manqua pas la façon dont les pâles mains agrippaient la couverture de l'hôpital.

Etait-il… nerveux ?

« Je pensais que vous étiez mort, » confessa-t-il, un peu intimidé par le fait que son ancien élève était assis devant lui au lieu d'être mort et enterré. Il vit sa propre main se tendre comme si ce qu'il allait faire était une violation, et il toucha le visage du jeune homme du bout des doigts. Il laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait sans en avoir conscience.

« Je vois. »

Jushirô soutint ce regard gris pendant un moment durant lequel personne ne parla, et ses doigts continuèrent à caresser ce joli visage. Il repensa à cette époque dans le bois, et pour la première fois il réalisa que c'était à ce moment là que tout avait commencé. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient… Mais en tant que Capitaine, il avait décidé de ne pas poursuivre le jeune homme. Et même après, quand l'enfant eut grandi en homme, il y avait toujours eu de la distance entre eux. Quelque chose qui les séparait. Peut-être qu'il était temps, pensait-il. Temps d'en finir.

Il se pencha lentement et inclina le menton du jeune homme. Il songea à ce qu'il allait faire pendant un bref instant avant de se pencher et d'embrasser les douces lèvres. Il lui vint alors l'idée que, en vérité, c'était leur premier véritable baiser. Le premier qui n'avait pas un mauvais arrière-goût de sang.

« Oh, je suis… euh… désolé… ! »

Ukitake fit un bond en arrière à l'apparition soudaine de la voix et tournoya sur lui-même en direction de la voix, mais il eut seulement la chance de voir les pointes hérissées d'une chevelure rougeoyante, avant que la porte ne se referme. Se sentant soudainement très affaibli dans les genoux, il s'assit pesamment sur le lit et laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le capitaine de la sixième division, qui avait l'air aussi serein que d'habitude, et pas un brin concerné par l'intrusion ou les rumeurs qui allaient sûrement traîner dans tout le Seireitei bien assez tôt.

« Eh bien… Je suppose que garder ça secret est hors de question, » commenta-t-il.

« J'en ai l'impression, » acquiesça le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

A nouveau le silence. Ukitake déglutit péniblement, essayant d'atteindre un certain degré de courage pour lui demander ce qu'il redoutait de savoir. « Est-ce un problème ? S'ils savent, je veux dire » demanda-t-il par la suite, et attrapant la main de Biyakuya, la caressant doucement avec le pouce. Il y eut une autre pause, et en regardant l'autre capitaine il put voir les rouages tournant dans sa tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Toujours à considérer n'importe quelle petite conséquence avant de prendre une décision.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-il enfin, et Ukitake sourit. « Mais je ne te tiendrais pas la main en public, » ajouta résolument le morveux, et Jushirô ne put s'empêcher de rire tendrement.

« Je n'aurais jamais exigé ça de toi, » répondit-il en embrassant l'autre capitaine une nouvelle fois.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

« Alors ? »

Renji leva les yeux sur le capitaine qui souriait avidement de toutes ses dents, et il se sentit rougir encore plus. Il était presque certain à présent que son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

"Oui, capitaine Kyoraku ?" S'étouffa-t-il, priant pour que le capitaine ne lui demande pas ce qu'il le soupçonnait de vouloir savoir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, Renji-san ?" Insista le plus vieux, une note d'impatience dans la voix. Il croisa ses bras velus sur une poitrine tout aussi velue, et regarda le lieutenant d'un air fâché.

"Ils… euh… Ils étaient… uh…" bégaya Renji, en regardant autour de lui d'une manière extravagante pour être sûr que personne ne l'entendrait. "Ils… s'embrassaient." Le dernier mot sortit dans un murmure étranglé.

Il observa le grand homme qui se laissait aller sur les talons, un air de satisfaction naissant sur son visage non rasé.

"Bien alors…" Dit finalement l'homme. Il se retourna et traversa le couloir sans se presser, retournant sur ses pas. Près d'un groupe, oh tellement lointain, d'innocentes infirmières.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges resta simplement là, regardant fixement l'autre pendant un moment. Puis, il secoua violemment la tête dans l'espoir de faire partir certaines images de sa tête…

Il avait besoin d'une boisson.

Une boisson forte.

Une boisson en grande quantité.

Et ensuite, tout redeviendrait normal.

FIN


End file.
